keeping_amphibiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynops Orientalis - Chinese Fire Belly Newts
Chinese Fire Belly Newts are probably the most commonly kept newt in captivity. This is due to their easy husbandry and smaller size. The adults range from 6cm to 12cm long although 7-10 is more common. Females are larger than males. Males have shorter tails but are more fin-like as they extend upwards. They also have larger cloacas, especially when breeding. Bear in mind that although they may not eat for a few days or a week when you first buy them. Tank Requirements A rough rule should be 1 newt for every 2.5 to 3 gallons, although this depends on how much plants, decor etc you have to create a hiding place/s. I will recommend that you keep more than two together. A filter is recommended but the current should not be too strong. If not using a filter, you should really have a couple of live plants to provide oxygen and keep the tank cleaner although water changes and removal of faeces should be done every week or so. Temperature should be 16 to 23 degrees celsius, although 9 degrees celsius and 25 degrees should be the max and minimum. There should be no quick temperature changes. Temperatures can be kept low by adding ice cubes. Heat mats should not be used or a heater. These newts are usually aquatic but may like to stay on land when you first get them. Leave a turtle dock or another piece of land for them to rest on. Feeding They will eat small earthworms, bloodworms, crickets (if on land), brine shrimp and pretty much anything else they can fit in their mouthes. Once every few days for adults is good. Larvae will eat almost constantly, as almost all newt and salamander larvae do. Breeding These newts will probably breed after a few months or so of keeping them. A temperature change to 10 - 15 degrees for a few weeks will probably get them to breed well. The males will fan the females with pheremones and drop a packet of sperm for the female to recieve. The female should start laying eggs on plants a few days after. They should be removed and kept separately at around the same temperature. They should hatch about 2 weeks later. For a few days the yolk sack will suffice but daphnia and bloodworms can be given. They newt larvae should not be kept in a large tank where they are not overpopulated. This will allow them to grow bigger and faster. They should metamorph within a month or so. To get them to be aquatic again, you should try to keep them in a tank like the adult's but with more shallow water so that they can't be fully terrestrial. They can be fed bloodworms, mosquito larvae etc by tweezers. They should become sexually mature by 1 to 3 years. See 'Caudata Eggs, Larvae and Eft care' for more information on juvenile and baby care. Overall These newts are extremely easy to keep and cheap. Beware of wild caught specimens though, they are usually less easy to keep.